El Mercader de la Muerte
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Él siempre supo que todo iba a terminar así...por su culpa / Leve spoiler de Avengers Age of Ultron.


Advertencia: Leve spoiler de Avengers Age of Ultron

Disclaimer:Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una comparación que está adueñándose de todo.

Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **El Mercader de la Muerte**

Él siempre lo había sabido. Desde el mismo instante en que se unió a los vengadores para derrotar a Loki, sabía que solo existía una forma en que todo terminaría.

Él sería el culpable.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Las cosas buenas nunca podían durar para él. Nunca podía obtener un buen final…ni siquiera tuvo un buen comienzo.

Desde niño siempre sintió la indiferencia, la molestia y desgana con la que sus padres lo trataron. Nunca recibiendo afecto. No de parte de su padre, no de parte de su madre. Sin abuelos, sin tíos, sin primos o hermanos…sin nadie.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Al crecer se hizo "amigo" de gente que no debería. Justin Hammer y Tiberio Stone eran los más grandes errores/horrores que alguna vez hizo. Solo Rodney fue un verdadero amigo, uno que se había mantenido en sus buenos, malos y peores momentos. Solo Rodney había mantenido segura su espalda siempre que podía.

Solo Rodney pensaba que aún tenía salvación.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Entonces había llegado Pepper. La dulce, hermosa y angelical Pepper. Pepper que no aguantaba la mierda de nadie. Pepper que sabía cómo convencerlo de actuar como el adulto que se supone que es. Pepper que soportada todo y al final del día seguía ahí para preguntar si necesitaba algo más.

La misma Pepper a la que tuvo que dejar ir al darse cuenta que solo podría perderla si seguían en esa relación que se caía a pedazos. La misma Pepper que era más como su amiga, su hermana, su madre que una amante.

Pepper era su roca. Era quien lo mantenía flotando, quien no lo dejaba caer.

Pero incluso ella temía que no hubiera salvación para él.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Natasha Romanoff (O Natalie Rushman) había sido la primera persona que intento comprenderlo, a pesar de que él era su misión. Ella había intentado leerlo, analizarlo, estudiarlo…

Él solo le dejo ver lo que quería.

Él siempre supo que ella tenía un secreto escondido, por eso la escogió como su asistente. Tenerla cerca le serviría para saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ella intento seducirlo. Había que reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo en eso. Pero a pesar de ser la experta espía que era…ella no podía ver más allá de su marcara de multimillonario playboy. Ella no podía entender todo lo que escondía tras las respuestas sarcásticas y comportamiento temerario.

Natasha nunca pudo ver lo que escondía.

Pero él sí pudo entender lo que ella representaba. Natasha era una sobreviviente. Ella sufrió mierda tras mierda a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre se levantó. Dispuesta a hacer una diferencia, dispuesta a demostrar que no era solo el monstruo asesino que la sala roja creo.

Natasha se convirtió en su hermana.

Él nunca lo diría. Él nunca confesaría que desde el mismo instante en que supo quién era, se encargó de las reparaciones en su traje y en sus armas. Él nunca confesaría que hizo lo mejor que pudo para que ella pueda mantenerse a salvo en su trabajo.

Porque Natasha era igual a él en cierto sentido.

Ella fue arrancada de su hogar para convertirse en una arma. Él fue encerrado en el suyo para seguir construyendo armas.

Ninguno tuvo elección.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Bruce Banner fue el siguiente en tratar de entenderlo.

Se reunieron en el helicarrier de SHIELD. Tenían que encontrar el juguete luminoso que le habían robado a Fury.

A pesar de ser un científico reconocido (y ahora temido), Bruce Banner no pudo entenderlo. A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta, Bruce no podía ver aquello que los igualaba.

Él si podía hacerlo. Él podía encontrar todas las similitudes que había entre ellos.

Él podía darse cuenta de la mirada nerviosa de Bruce, de cómo se incomodaba cuando había gente extraña cerca. Veía sus manos temblar ante las palabras fuertes y los golpes contra los objetos. Podía notar como los grises ojos de Bruce vagaban por toda la zona tratando de encontrar la mayor cantidad de salidas así como los pequeños espacios en los que podría esconderse.

Eran iguales.

Él aún seguía haciendo eso. Aun dentro de su propia torre. El terror nunca se había desvanecido. Aun temblaba ante la idea de su padre atravesando el umbral de la puerta gritando y golpeando todo a su paso hasta llegar a él para mandarlo nuevamente al hospital.

Era un miedo que nunca desaparecería.

Nunca admitiría que esa fue su principal razón para llamarlo su hermano de la ciencia. Porque él sabía lo mucho que había anhelado de niño que otro pequeño ser lo llamara hermano, que otro ser estuviera ahí para él comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Le habría gustado tener una razón para aguantar todo lo que su padre tiro sobre él. Una razón que le hiciera superar su miedo al hombre y lo convenciera de luchar.

Pero nadie estuvo ahí para él. Él quería estar ahí para Bruce. Porque Bruce tenía los demonios de su padre convertidos en el General Ross.

Él ayudaría en lo que podía para que Bruce tuviera una razón para luchar. Una razón para seguir viviendo…una para que se diera cuenta que el otro tipo no era tan malo como creía, que seguía siendo una parte importante de Bruce.

Después de todo, ambos seguían siendo niños asustados en el interior.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Thor nunca intento comprenderlo.

El dios nórdico no necesitaba hacerlo. Thor podía ver más allá que los simples mortales. Podía ver y darse cuenta de lo mucho que su propio hermano se parecía a él.

Pero Thor sabía que él nunca se convertiría en alguien como Loki. Él no podría ser un genocida…no otra vez.

Thor no busco entenderlo. No quiso averiguar su pasado o tratar de imaginar cómo sería su futuro después de su comportamiento errático. Thor se conformaba con saber lo que él quisiera mostrarle, a la espera paciente de que pudiera atravesar todas esas barreras que coloco para protegerse.

Thor era el primero en no guiarse por lo que otros decían, en no saber nada de él y aun así jurar mantener su espalda en la batalla y fuera de ella.

Thor y él no se parecían en nada, salvo por el enorme ego que podían tener.

Pero aun así…

Aun así, se protegían él uno al otro.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Clint Barton era un misterio tras otro. Su historial de SHIELD no tenía muchos datos, ni siquiera datos que digan "Clasificado".

Pero Clint era alguien con quien podía bromear, ser sarcástico y hacer referencias de la cultura pop recibiendo respuestas del mismo tipo.

El arquero también era un buen compañero de juergas. Cada vez que Clint notaba lo estresado que se sentía, solía llegar con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y algunas donas para que se pasaran las siguientes horas tomando y bromeando.

Clint amaba las mejoras que le hacía a sus armas. Clint sonreía como idiota cuando no entendía su perorata científica…Clint no solía entender cuando las cosas llegaban a términos técnicos y científicos…pero seguía ahí.

Clint no lo abandonaba.

Clint sabía escuchar.

Clint reconocías las marcas que su cuerpo tenía…porque eran las mismas que había en el suyo.

Clint nunca pregunto sobre su mala relación con su padre, Clint había tenido una igual con el suyo y luego con su hermano.

Clint estaba ahí para sus ataques de pánico por Afganistán, para los que llegaron luego del agujero de gusano, para los que aparecieron luego de que Pepper se fuera…y él estaba ahí para ayudar a Clint a superar el control mental que Loki había ejercido. Él estaba ahí para acompañar a Clint en silencio cuando se perdía en los recuerdos de sus misiones. Él estaba ahí para Clint como Clint estaba ahí para él.

Porque ambos eran más parecidos de lo que quisieran aceptar.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Steve Rogers, más conocido como el Capitán América. Aquel que ayuda a las ancianitas a cruzar la pista, rescata gatitos de los árboles y hornea pie de manzana.

Era lo que más odiaba.

No solo por los recuerdos que le traía sobre aquellos días en los que su padre le gritaría comparando su poca valía con la del Capitán. No por todas las veces en las que su padre lo ignoro y abandono por irse a buscar al Capitán en medio del mar.

No era por nada de eso. La verdad es que el motivo de su odio era algo simple.

Steve Rogers era todo lo que siempre había querido ser.

Pelearon y se gritaron al poco tiempo de conocerse (más que nada debido a la influencia mágica del cetro de Loki), pero al terminar la batalla contra los Chitauri…Steve pidió perdón por su comportamiento.

Lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento pero con una chispa de admiración, temor y esperanza.

Era un poco difícil no aceptar las disculpas, de la misma forma en que era muy difícil odiar a Steve Rogers una vez lo conocías.

De alguna forma, ambos se volvieron amigos. Los mejores que podrían haber (sin tener en cuenta a Rodney o Bucky).

Eran polos opuestos.

Pero como dice la física.

Los opuestos se atraen.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Tal vez era por eso que la visión que Wanda le mostro cambio todo para él.

Su equipo. Sus amigos…su familia.

Ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba. Eran la única razón por la que aún no había perdido la cordura o se había suicidado en algún acto intrépido.

Pero verlos así…derrotados, destruidos…sin vida…

Natasha tirada en un charco de su propia sangre, con una expresión de horror cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Bruce convertido en Hulk, sin poder hacer nada, muerto sin haber podido defenderse. Thor con el cuerpo destrozado, algo que nunca pensó podría pasarle a un dios. Clint…su cuerpo inmóvil, recostado en un lado como si simplemente se hubiera dado por vencido dejando que la muerte lo reclamara, como si no hubiera tenido motivos para luchar.

Y luego estaba Steve.

Steve que era fuerte, valiente y demasiado terco para tener en su diccionario el significado de rendirse; estaba tirado con el cuerpo destrozado y la sangre corriendo debajo suyo.

Nunca imagino ver a Steve así. Nunca pensó que algún día tendría que despedirse del Capitán. Nunca quiso que ese día llegara.

Pero Steve no estaba totalmente muerto, era demasiado terco para morir sin decir alguna cosa final.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Una sola frase es lo que puede decir antes de morir.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Una sola frase que lo atormentaría el resto de su vida aun cuando haya sido todo producto de una ilusión.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Una sola frase que estaba inconclusa.

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Una sola frase que quería decir más que esas tres simples palabras

 _ **Pudiste habernos salvado**_

Porque podía verlo en los azules ojos del Steve en su visión. Podía ver como Steve quería decirle que "pudo haberlos salvado" pero que no estaba en sus posibilidades, que no pudo hacer nada, que tenía que vivir por ellos, vivir protegiendo aquello en lo que creían.

Que tenía que vengarlos.

Aunque probablemente Steve no pensaría en la venganza. Pero la venganza era algo que se le daba bien.

Porque él siempre supo que esa sería la forma en que todo terminaría. Que sería así como su familia se iría. Que él tendría la culpa de todo.

Porque a pesar de los años. A pesar de los cambios. A pesar de todo.

Él…Tony Stark…seguía siendo el mercader de la muerte.

Y eso era algo que la muerte nunca olvidaba.

Ya sea para sus enemigos o amigos…

Incluyendo su familia.

Tony simplemente tendría que hacer algo para salvarlos. Algo para que ellos no tengan que sufrir por sus errores. Algo para que al final sean ellos quienes entierren su cuerpo en vez de que sea él quien tenga que cavar cinco tumbas.

Porque ser el mercader de la muerte le había enseñado una cosa.

A veces es preferible que otros mueran para mantener a salvo a quienes amas.

Y Tony sabe que probablemente lo odien por eso.

Pero si eso significaba que seguirían vivos…

…Estaba dispuesto a ser culpado.

 **TS**

Lalalalala Espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemis

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: lalalala haré uno de Wanda lalalala

Pd2: Tengo uno sobre Steve en proceso…

Pd3: lalala Stony para todos

Pd4: lalalalalala


End file.
